One popular type of liquid level sensor employs an ultrasonic transmitter and receiver opposed across a gap. When a liquid level rises to fill the gap, the improved acoustic coupling between the transmitter and receiver can be detected.
Some disadvantages to this design include the manufacturing complexity of accurately positioning ultrasonic transducers in proper alignment within the gap and limitations to the operating temperature of the sensor imposed by temperature sensitivity of the transducer materials.